1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outdoor enclosure for containing electrical apparatus, and more particularly pertains to an outdoor rain-tight enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor enclosures for electrical accessories have been known in the art. Various problems have been associated with them including raintightness and accessability to the interior thereof.